EAW Territorial Invasion (2017)
| city = St. Petersburg, Russia | lastevent = Dia Del Diablo (2017) | nextevent = Ground Zero (2017) | lastevent2 = Territorial Invasion (2016) | nextevent2 = Territorial Invasion (2018) }} Background Territorial Invasion features professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands, Dynasty, Showdown, and Voltage. After retaining the EAW World Heavyweight Championship at Pain for Pride X, Jamie O'Hara would be drafted to Voltage in a result of the EAW Draft as one of the sweeping changes that were made for the new season. With the new Voltage General Manager Kenny Drake forced to make a decision towards who would challenge for the championship with a myriad of contenders to deliberate upon, Drake would decide that the championship opportunity would be rewarded towards Cameron Ella Ava. After the decision was made and the two would meet in the middle of the ring to discuss their eventual title match at Territorial Invasion, the two would have a slight lover's quarrel as Jamie O'Hara would make note that he would destroy what they had if it meant keeping the World Heavyweight Championship in his possession, with Cameron Ella Ava responding in kind with the famous "All's Fair in Love and War" phrase. After this, we would see Jamie O'Hara compete in a main event match against Harvey Yorke while Cameron Ella Ava would sit out ringside in commentary. The match would result in a double count-out, due to Cameron making her way towards the World Heavyweight Championship with her intentions unclear about what she intended to do with it from Jamie, leading Yorke to be able to put him through the announce table when the count was made. On a special episode of Dynasty at Lisbon, The Pizza Boy and Scott Oasis would meet in the main event for the EAW Answers World Championship that would result in Pizza Boy retaining the championship. It would also host a match between Eclipse Diemos and Jacob Senn where Eclipse would not only gain the victory against Jacob Senn, but bring his Sanatorium family out to put him through an announce table. The following show would have Eclipse Diemos appear to not only celebrate the destruction of what he deemed Senn to be another false idol, but he would make the announcement that his next target would be the EAW Answers World Champion in order to reveal a final false idol and bring an age of destruction onto Dynasty. In the main event of this Dynasty, The Pizza Boy would meet a fellow champion in EAW Hardcore Champion Scott Diamond in a Champion vs. Champion match that would result in a victory for Pizza Boy. However, the aftermath would have Eclipse Diemos rush into the ring to assault his potential opponent to send a message to validate his challenge to him. At the start of the final Dynasty before Territorial Invasion, The Pizza Boy would appear to respond and accept the challenge of Eclipse Diemos to make the match official for Territorial Invasion between the two. At the end of the night in the main event, Eclipse Diemos and Nico Borg would fight in the match and when it seemed like Eclipse would be victorious, the music of The Pizza Boy would play on the sound system to serve as a distraction for Nico Borg to take advantage of and win the match. On a special episode of Dynasty at Lisbon, The Pizza Boy and Scott Oasis would meet in the main event for the EAW Answers World Championship. After Pizza Boy would retain and StarrStan would land an Olympic Slam on Sebastian Monroe due to his constant interference, Monroe would challenge StarrStan to a match at Territorial Invasion where the winner would have total control of Dynasty with the loser forced to relinquish their title of General Manager. StarrStan would accept the terms and the match would be made. The following show, Target Smiles and Ahren Fournier would be added into Team Starr along with Lethal Consequences being announced to be a part of Team Monroe. The team captain for Team Monroe would be revealed to be Scott Oasis during the announcement that the match would be a Divide and Conquer Match where the last man standing would also earn an EAW Answers World Championship Match in the near future. The final Dynasty before Territorial Invasion would have two matches between the announced members of Team Monroe and Team Starr: Lethal Consequences fighting against Ahren Fournier resulting in a victory for Ahren and Scott Oasis facing Target Smiles to lead to Oasis getting a win to his name. At the end of the show, both Sebastian Monroe and StarrStan would meet in the ring to announce the final members of their teams leading to Territorial Invasion. Sebastian Monroe would add EAW Hardcore Champion Scott Diamond, Jacob Senn, and 2017 Cash in the Vault winner Nico Borg to his team and StarrStan would announce that Darkane and Tyler Parker into the match with Tyler returning to the ring after months out of action. After an attempt from Sebastian Monroe to get an early advantage into the match for Territorial Invasion, Nasir Moore would rush out to the ring with a steel chair to send them flocking away and announcing that he will be the final member of Team StarrStan. Met with recent failures at the Pain for Pride X event, Aren Mstislav and TLA both desired to change their direction in regards of chasing the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. After a failed tag team match against Jamie O'Hara and Cameron Ella Ava along with not being chosen to compete for the championship at Territorial Invasion, Aren would rush to the office of the newly-appointed Voltage General Manager Kenny Drake and demand to be added into the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Match between Jamie O'Hara and Cameron Ella Ava. Kenny would deny Aren the chance to be involved into the match, but would instead give him the opportunity to have one of his own, as he would announce that he would put him against TLA in an "I Quit" Match for the right to challenge the EAW World Heavyweight Champion. During this, TLA would be competing against Finnegan Wakefield that would result in him being victorious. The next episode of Voltage would have a meeting between the two as they would discuss the match that was to come between them for the right to challenge for the World Heavyweight Championship. It would lead into insults being shared between the two and a brawl rising out of it to show that tensions were getting to a fever pitch between the both of them. After a long hiatus from EAW and the ring, Carlos Rosso would return to the brand of Voltage and instantly mark Keelan Cetinich as his target for his return. After being made into a target by Carlos, Keelan would meet with Carlos for dinner to discuss a way to settle this rivalry between the two of them. Carlos would suggest the 4-on-4 Ironman Tag Team Match to keep within the spirit of Territorial Invasion. Without much hesitation from him, Keelan would express his pleasure to take the match and agreed to the terms, not shortly before his head would be smashed into a car window courtesy of Carlos Rosso. The following Voltage episode would host Carlos Rosso making the announcement of who would join in his team for the tag team match. Carlos would announce that EAW New Breed Champion Moongoose McQueen, Cody Marshall, and Apocalypse Diemos would be the team members to team with him on his way to Territorial Invasion. After some incendiary comments were made towards Keelan from Carlos, Madison Kaline would arrive out to defend his honor, only for Carlos to silence her with a punch to the face to leave her in the ring. Keelan would select his team the following week, consisting with contrasting opponents to Carlos' team in Finnegan Wakefield (McQueen's rival), Lars Grier (Apocalypse's rival) and El Ironico (Marshall's rival). After joining The Sanatorium, Cailin Dillon attacked Aria Jaxon and ripped her Women's World Championship belt in half. On the August 10th episode of Empire, General Manager Tarah Nova sat the two down in her office. Aria showing up with a brand new title, Cailin Dillon wearing the old around her neck. Nova announced that the two will face off through a four on four tag match: Team Aria versus Team Cailin. Team Aria would consist of Jaxon herself, Madison Kaline, Consuela Rose Ava, and April Song. Team Cailin would consist of Dillon herself, Alexis Diemos, Azumi Goto and Sophia Rose. On the August 17th episode of Empire, Tarah Nova called both teams to the ring and announced there would be one more woman added to each team, making it 5-on-5. Vexx Monroe was added to Team Dillon and Savannah Sunshine was added to Team Jaxon. Matches Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2017